international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Marc Beltran
|birth_place = Aiken, South Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = Tampa, Florida |trainer = Larry Sharpe Jim Duggan Glenn Ruth |debut = July 16 1995 |retired = }} Marc Randall Beltran Jr. (February 8, 1972), better known by his ring name The Big Show, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with IWE, where he appears generally on its Smackdown Brand. In professional wrestling, Beltran is a seven-time world champion, having won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship twice, the IWF/E Championship twice, the XCW World Heavyweight Championship once, and the World Heavyweight Championship twice, making him the first and only wrestler ever to hold all four championships. In addition to these championships, he has also won the IWE Intercontinental Championship once, the IWE United States Championship once, and IWE Hardcore Championship three times. Beltran is also an 11-time tag team champion, having won the World Tag Team Championship five times (twice with The Undertaker, and once each with Kane, Khris Jericho, and The Miz), the IWE Tag Team Championship three times (once each with Khris Jericho, The Miz, and Kane), and the WCW World Tag Team Championship three times (once each with Lex Luger, Sting, and Scott Hall). In addition to these accolades, Big Show is the 24th IWE Triple Crown Champion, the twelfth Grand Slam Champion in IWE history, and the third wrestler (after Kurt Angle and Edge) to have held every currently active male championship in IWE. He was also the winner of WCW's annual World War 3 60-man Battle Royal in 1996. Between IWE and WCW, Wight has held 23 total championships. Outside of professional wrestling, Beltran has appeared in feature films and television series such as The Waterboy, Star Trek: Enterprise, and USA Network's comedy-drama Royal Pains and the action-drama Burn Notice. In 2010, he had his first major role in the comedy film Knucklehead, which was produced by IWE Studios. Wight has made it known that he would like to continue his acting career and expand beyond roles based on his size. Professional wrestling career International Championship Wrestling (1995–1999) International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment Debut and IWF Champion (1999–2000) IWE Champion and United States Champion (2000–2004) :Main article: New World Order Teaming with Kane (2004–2006) XCW Champion and departure (2006–2007) PMG Clash of Legends (2007) Return to IWE SmackDown (2008–2009) Raw and Unified IWE Tag Team Champion (2009–2010) Reunion with Kane and IWE Tag Team Champion (2010–2011) World Heavyweight Champion and Intercontinental Champion (2011–present) Other media Filmography *''Reggie's Prayer'' (1996) as "Mr. Portola" *''Jingle All the Way'' (1996) as "Huge Santa" *''McCinsey's Island'' (1998) as "Little Snow Flake" *''The Waterboy'' (1998) as "Captain Insano" *''Little Hercules in 3-D'' (2006) as "Marduk" *''MacGruber'' (2010) as "Brick Hughes" *''Knucklehead'' (WWE Studios Production) (2010) as "Walter Krunk" Television appearances *''Thunder in Paradise'' (1994) *''Figure It Out'' (1998) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (March 18, 1999) in episode "Skeeter's Suplex" *''Shasta McNasty'' (October 5, 1999) in the pilot episode (as himself, wearing a pizza delivery guy's uniform) *''Appeared in Sisqó's music video "Thong Song" remix'' *''The Cindy Margolis Show'' (September 8, 2000) *''The Weakest Link'' (November 12, 2001) – WWF Edition (First one voted off 6 votes) *''Saturday Night Live'' (March 18, 2000) *''TV total'' (April 29, 2002) *''One on One'' (November 25, 2002) in episode "Is It Safe?" as "Miles" *''Player$'' (2004) in episode "Barenaked Players" *''MADtv'' (March 13, 2004) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (October 29, 2004) in episode "Borderland" as "Orion Slave Trader #1" *''Hogan Knows Best'' (2004–2005, 2007) *''Late Night with Kevin'' (September 27, 2005) *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien (2008, 2009)'' *''Attack of the Show!'' (October 2, 2008) *''VH1 Top 20 Countdown'' (2009) *''Are You Smarter than A Fifth Grader?'' (Australian version) (August 10/17, 2009) *''The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien'' (August 26, 2009) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (April 11, 2010) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (June 16, 2010) *''Royal Pains Season 2, Episode 3 "Keeping the Faith" (June 17, 2010)'' *"Supah Ninjas "Two Ton Harley" (April 23, 2011) *2011 Kids Choice Awards as himself/stunt driver *''Burn Notice''' (2011) as "Griffin Black" Trivia *Beltran always enters or exits the ring over the top rope. *Beltran holds the record for most losses at WrestleMania. *He is inspired by André the Giant as he wears a similar attire as him. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Chokeslam / Showstopper (Chokeslam) **'W.M.D - Weapon of Mass Destruction (K.O Punch to the opponent's jaw)' **''Final Cut'' (Spinning headlock elbow drop) – 2001–2003 **'Cobra clutch backbreaker, sometimes segued into a cobra clutch' – XCW **Spear **'Colossal Clutch (Camel clutch)' **'Stinkface' *'Tag teams and stables' **Kane and The Big Show **ShoMiz **Jeri-Show **The Big Show and Billy Gunn **nWo **Dungeon of Doom **Corporation **Friendly Alliance *'Notable feuds' **The Undertaker **Triple K **Alberto Del Rio **Ricardo Rodriguez **Straight Edge Society **Kane **Jack Swagger **The Heart Dynasty **John Hennigan **Blake Wheeler **Montel Vontavious Porter **Steven Larson **D-Generation X **Cryme Tyme **The Great Khali **Floyd Mayweather **Rob Van Dam **Hardcore Murnion **Acolytes Protection Agency **Steve Austin **Mankind **Hulk Hogan **Brady Savage **Big Van Vader **Sting **Lex Luger *'Managers' **Paul Bearer **Joy Giovanni **Jimmy Heart (WCW) **Paul Heyman (XCW) **Shane Matteson **Vince Matteson **Sable (During Zack Gowen / Vince Matteson Fight) **Ric Flair **Jim Strauser **The Taskmaster **Robert "Leprechaun" Taylor **Kevin Sullivan *'Nicknames' **Big Nasty Bastard **The Xtreme Giant / Xtreme Athlete (EXCW) **The Great White **'The World's Largest Athlete' **The Big Slow (Bestowed upon by The Rock; Used as a positive comment.) **Big Fat Albert (Bestowed upon by John Cena during his rap session with Show) **The Giant *'Entrance themes' **''"Big"'' by Jim Johnston(1999–2006) **''"Big" (Remix)'' by Mack 10, K Mac, Boo Kapone and MC Eiht (2000; Used briefly) **''"Crank It Up"'' by Brand New Sin (2006, 2008–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rookie of the Year (1996) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1996) **PWI ranked him #'2' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1996 *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Lex Luger (1), Sting (1), and Scott Hall (1) **WCW World War 3 (1996) **King of Cable (1996) *'International Wrestling Federation / International Wrestling Entertainment / IWE' **XCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with The Undertaker (2), Glenn McAlmondKane (1), Khris Jericho (1) and The Miz (1) **IWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **IWE Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Khris Jericho (1), The Miz (1) and Kane (1) **IWE United States Championship (1 time) **IWF/E Championship (2 times) **IWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) **Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year (2009) – with Chris Jericho **Slammy Award for Holy $#!+ Move of the Year (2011) – with Mark Henry **Twenty-Fourth Triple Crown Champion **Twelfth Grand Slam Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Rookie of the Year (1996) **Worst Feud of the Year (1999) vs. The Big Boss Man **Worst Wrestler (2001, 2002) **Most Embarrassing Wrestler (2002) See also *Big Show's Event History *The Big Show Theme Lyrics External links